Positioned To Act
by showstopper92
Summary: One-Shot. How did Ron Weasley find Harry's compartment on the train? was it all by chance or was there someone else involved?  Rated T for some mild language.


**Disclaimer- I don't own it. Never did and never will.**

_"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" _

_"Who?" _

_**"Harry Potter!" **_

Peter awoke with a jolt in the new boys' pocket. Had he heard correctly? Harry Potter?

_"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, oh please…"_

No that's impossible! Harry couldn't be old enough yet right?

_Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."_

Oh… I guess I spent too long in this form then. Much too long….

_his first day at school."_

Ah that's right Harry would be going into his first year now along with the youngest boy brat whom he was still in the pocket of. Finally he's back in the wizarding world so he can be kept an eye on. Now I can keep an eye on him….

The train whistled. Peter folded his ears in his little paws until it stopped. _God that is annoying!_ He thought harshly to himself as his new 'owner' climbed aboard the train. He quickly took himself out his thoughts as he heard the youngest red-head open a compartment door.

"Excuse me, is there any room in here?"

Peter took a peak out of the boy's pants pocket and saw three other boys staring distastefully at him and the boy quickly shut the door.

_I wonder which compartment the boy is in… What if the new Weasley shares the same compartment… then the two of the brats could become friends! And then I'll be in a perfect position to bring the boy to my master when the time is right!_

As he was wondering Peter saw Ron heading to a very rare empty compartment. Peter panicked and went back into the snug pocket and bit Ron on the leg.

"OWW!" Ron jumped backward. "What the bloody hell was that?" He looked in his pants pocket to see what could have done that. Peter quickly did the only smart thing he could think of and pretended to be asleep.

_Perfect timing._ Peter thought to himself as he felt the boy's pocket opening so he could look inside. He knew his plan had worked when he felt the boy stop moving and then curse when a group of older girls claimed the compartment when he wasn't looking and slammed the door in his face.

Ron grumbled at the girls and continued down the hall of the train and looked into each and every one of the compartments. It seemed that last compartment was the only one left that was in fact empty. He found no more empty compartments and no one that wanted to sit with him either. He passed his brother's chasing their friend down the hall but he wouldn't ask to sit with them. No he was going to Hogwarts! He'd make his own friends here.

_If I could find anyone to sit with that is…._ He thought unenthusiastically.

Finally he made his way back to the door to get on the train and looked around. He saw one last door on the corner that he was sure he didn't check before. He knew by now not to hope that it was empty but maybe the people in their were other first years that he could sit with for the ride. Hesitantly he slid open the compartment door and saw the boy his mother help onto the platform.

_"__Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite _theotherboy_. "Everywhere else is full."_

Theotherboyshookhisheadand Ron sat down opposite him. Ron took a quick glance at the boy and looked out the window just as quickly. Was it really Harry Potter? He couldn't see the scar on his forehead; the kid had too much hair.

Thankfully he was saved from starting conversation right away as his brothers came into the compartment.

_"__Hey, Ron_." George said. Ron looked at him stunned. He didn't think they would actually talk to him during the semester.

The twins didn't really notice though as they continued on. _"__Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." _

_"__Right," mumbled Ron. _Of course they had to say that in front of someone he was going to try and make friends with.

_"__Harry," said _Fred_, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." _

_They called him Harry. Could it be a prank? But the other boy responded so it must be true. And did they just introduce me to him for me? What the bloody hell was that about? _Ron thought wildly.

_"__Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. _Ron felt even more shocked when he saw his brothers shoot him what looked like to be an encouraging smile and a wink before leaving the compartment. Now his throat went dry and he couldn't think of what to say.

_"__Are you really Harry Potter?" _he_ blurted out _suddenly_. _Ron mentally slapped himself for being so thick.

Theotherboy_ nodded. _

_"__Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron _relieved it wasn't a prank on him to look stupid_. "And have you really got — you know…" He pointed at Harry's forehead. _Hoping he didn't sound too curious.

Theother_ - __Harry__ pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. _

_"__So that's where You-Know-Who —?"_

_"__Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it." _

_"__Nothing?" said Ron eagerly._ Hoping to hear the exclusive from the boy he grew up hearing about.

_"__Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." _

_"__Wow," said Ron._

What the two boys in the compartment didn't know was that in young Ron's pocket where his pet 'Scabbers' was the little rat was listening to them get along and silently rejoicing in a mission accomplished. He was in the perfect position to act; now all he had to do was sit and wait for the news of his master for the perfect timing….

**A/N- I know it's short but it's just a small one-shot as to how Peter might have been involved in Ron sitting with Harry on the train. I hope you guys like it despite the size and simplicity and let me know what you think. Have a great day!**


End file.
